


Nosy Neighbour

by shewritesall



Series: Dramione One Shots Collection [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Auror Partners, F/M, Neighbors, dramione - Freeform, nosy neighbour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:35:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28441005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shewritesall/pseuds/shewritesall
Summary: Somehow Draco had convinced her to let him be her roommate. Hermione wasn't even sure what it had been that made her agree, but during lunch two days after Cormac had kissed her, she found herself agreeing to let Draco move in with her. She told herself it was only because he offered and would be around to help with the Cormac problem. It definitely did not have to do with how he grinned and kissed her cheek after she agreed.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Hermione Granger
Series: Dramione One Shots Collection [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953547
Comments: 6
Kudos: 93





	Nosy Neighbour

Hermione Granger was nothing if not polite to others. She took pride in treating everyone around her with kindness despite some people's desire to make it difficult. After her break up with Ron, she'd been kind even though he'd been a sourpuss. Whenever she had to face the bigoted Wizenmagot or hold a press conference for the Ministry, she was kind. She'd even been kind to Draco Malfoy when no one else would and happened to gain a very good friend from it.

Never before had being kind backfired so horribly as it did with Cormac McLaggen.

"Hey, Hermione," he grinned, standing in her doorway for the fifth time that week. Hermione smiled back even though it was only Tuesday and she was already exhausted. "How was work?"

"Oh, it was fine," Hermione said. Cormac attempted to step into her flat but Hermione stayed put, keeping a firm hold on both the door and the door frame. "I'm really not in the mood for visitors right now though. Perhaps later?"

"Perfectly understandable," Cormac said, pushing past her. Hermione's wrist twisted painfully as he shoved her into the door, but she said nothing as he barged his way into her house. It was unfortunately very common. "Say, I just picked up this delicious pulled pork recipe. I'll make you dinner and you can have a shower and relax, yeah?"

"Thank you, Cormac," Hermione said, rubbing her wrist as she walked into her flat after him. "However, I'd really rather be alone. Maybe later you could stop by?"

Cormac ignored her dismissal and began searching through her kitchen for something to cook with. Hermione sighed as he let her cupboard doors slam shut, closing her eyes in an attempt to calm herself down. Work had been stressful and now Cormac had once more upset her evening plans.

"Relax, Hermione," he said, turning around and walking over to her. Hermione tried not to tense as he pushed her into a chair at the table and said, "I know what I'm doing. Just let me cook for you, it's what friends do."

Yes, if friends infiltrated her house against her will and continued to do so every night.

At the sound of another cupboard slamming shut and the dishes inside rattling, Hermione jumped and inhaled sharply. Despite it being many years since the War, she still despised loud sounds and they often set her off.

"Cormac!" she yelled. She opened her eyes when the room went silent and saw Cormac looking at her curiously. She sighed and tried to smile politely at him when she said, "Please leave. I've had a long day and I'm really not in the mood for company. Come back later."

Cormac stared at her for several seconds before nodding.

"Alright, Hermione," he agreed. He walked across the kitchen and pressed a wet kiss to her forehead while Hermione tried not to grimace. "Let me know if you need anything, alright? I'm right next door."

Hermione was unfortunately very aware of that fact and even though she was drained and tired of dealing with Cormac every night, she saw him out and waved at him kindly before shutting the door and using every locking spell she could think of.

* * *

"You really should file an official complaint," Draco suggested over lunch. He bit into his sandwich and gave her a knowing look.

Ever since he'd joined the Ministry as an auror, the two of them had become quite close. Of course, Hermione's initial reasons for befriending him or at least being friendly were based on everyone else's despicable behavior. Now, the others tolerated him and some of them even got along. That didn't mean Hermione and Draco had become any less friendly.

"But that would be rude, Draco," Hermione argued. Draco raised an eyebrow at her.

"What's rude is barging into someone's house every night when they ask you to leave," he replied. Hermione sank in her seat and gnawed at her sandwich. Draco sighed and looked at her. "Have you at least told Harry? You should have someone looking out for you."

"I have you, don't I?" she asked, looking up at him from where she was practically lying down in her seat. Draco just smiled in response and nudged her foot with his own on the other side of her desk. She grinned at him and shimmied back up so she was actually sitting in her seat before promptly changing the subject.

* * *

At some point, Cormac had decided that every Tuesday and Thursday night, he and Hermione would watch a movie together. It had been a mistake letting him see her muggle television and explaining it to him, but she couldn't undo it now. Unfortunately, she'd showed him how to turn it on and explained it enough that Cormac knew what it was.

"Cormac, I don't have time right now," Hermione said, standing beside the couch that he was sitting on. Cormac stood up and she sighed, hoping that was a sign that he would leave. "I really need to finish up some paperwork and I—"

She was interrupted as Cormac grabbed her face and pulled her lips up to his. Hermione's eyes widened and she shoved him away, but not before he'd kissed her firmly. As she sputtered hopelessly, Cormac smiled at her.

"You don't have to fight me, Hermione," he said, "I like you a lot and I like to think you like me back. So come on, just one muggle picture?"

Hermione refused and ended up apparating to Draco's flat when Cormac didn't leave. It was hardly past dinner time and she could hear water running in the kitchen, but she didn't move from where she'd apparated to. Certain the loud crack had alerted Draco to her presence, Hermione remained frozen in the living room until Draco poked his head around the kitchen corner.

"Hermione?"

He set his wand down when he realised it was just her and hurried to her side. He gingerly reached forward and cupped her face, brushing away a few tears with his thumbs. She hadn't even realised she'd been crying.

"Hermione, what happened?" he asked worriedly. Her hands reached up on their own accord and grabbed hold of his wrists tightly when he attempted to pull back and she took a shaky breath. "Are you okay? Talk to me," Draco said, getting more worried by the second.

"I'm okay," she whispered. She wasn't looking at him, but Draco could still tell she'd said it more for his benefit than hers. "I—Cormac came by again."

"What?" Draco hissed. He turned toward his door and Hermione's hold on him tightened. "What did he do?"

Hermione was shaking ever so subtly under his touch and she was rattled enough Draco knew something different had to have happened. The lack of response was doing nothing for his nerves.

"He kissed me," she said, her voice barely even a whisper. Draco froze and Hermione dropped her head to his chest. "He came in and insisted on making food before trying to work my muggle TV. When I asked him to leave, he just grabbed me and kissed me."

"Is he still there?" Draco asked. His hands moved away from her face so he could hug her instead.

Hermione nodded against his chest then paused and shrugged.

"He was when I left," she told him. Draco held her tighter as her shoulders shook some more and pressed a kiss to her head. If she hadn't been holding him so tightly, he probably would have apparated to her flat to see McLaggen out himself. "Don't go," Hermione said.

"What?"

She was shit with Legilimency so he knew she hadn't used it, but she'd clearly known what he'd been thinking.

"He'll leave on his own," she said. She shifted and stood so her chin was on his chest and she was looking up at him. "I don't want you to go. You'll only make it worse."

As much as Draco wanted to argue, he knew she was probably right. Rather than try to convince her otherwise or attempt to fool her, he decided to stay with her and offer up his guest bedroom. He'd go with her to her flat in the morning just in case McLaggen was still there. Until then, though, he was going to stay right there in the living room and hug Hermione. He even ignored the overflowing water in his kitchen sink, deciding that would be a problem for later.

* * *

Somehow Draco had convinced her to let him be her roommate. Hermione wasn't even sure what it had been that made her agree, but during lunch two days after Cormac had kissed her, she found herself agreeing to let Draco move in with her. She told herself it was only because he offered and would be around to help with the Cormac problem. It definitely did not have to do with how he grinned and kissed her cheek after she agreed.

What she hadn't anticipated was Draco taking the next day off of work so he could move in. Cormac had very helpfully mentioned he'd be out of town for the next four days ("Try not to miss me, okay, Hermione?" he had said) and Draco felt like that was the best time to get comfortable.

"You sure have a lot of stuff," Hermione said after apparating home from work. Draco had already made himself at home, not to her surprise. He scoffed.

"You should see how much stuff Blaise had when he moved in," he replied. Hermione grinned and walked into the kitchen to see what he was making. It was a nice change to have someone she liked in her house as opposed to someone like Cormac.

"Did the landlord let you in alright?" she asked. Draco nodded and didn't even attempt to push her away when she peered over his shoulder at the recipe.

"He didn't seem to recognise me," Draco mused. The grin on his face told her he must have done something unseemly to manage such a thing, but she did nothing more than eye him warily.

"Call me when dinner is ready," she said, moving out of the kitchen and going upstairs to take a shower while thinking about how fun it would be to have Draco as a roommate.

* * *

The following Tuesday night, Hermione was cooking in the kitchen when the door opened. Her heart dropped to her stomach as Cormac called out for her and she tried not to let it show on her face. She really hadn't missed him while he was gone, as horrible as it was to think such a thing. Spending time with Draco while he was gone had been really fun.

"Miss me?" he asked, walking into the kitchen with his arms spread like he expected a hug.

Hermione just gave him a small smile, too tired to argue with him. The previous night, she'd spent at the office trying to translate a series of runes for one of Harry's cases and then today, she and Draco had been sent to follow a lead all over the British Isles. She hadn't slept in almost twenty eight hours and it was really beginning to affect her.

"What's for dinner?" Cormac asked. Hermione blinked then looked back down at the soup she was making. Cormac walked over and put a hot hand on her waist as he hummed. "Smells delicious."

"Cormac," Hermione sighed, pushing his hand away. He stepped back as she turned off the stove top and moved the soup pot so it could cool. Cormac was staring at her when she turned around and she jumped.

"Yep, still here," he chuckled.

"Cormac, please leave," she said, running a hand through her hair. Cormac frowned and stepped toward her, but Hermione stepped back. "I'm too tired, okay? We're just neighbours and you really should go home."

"Hermione, come on," Cormac said. Hermione just looked at him and his frown deepened. "I know that's not how you feel. Why else would I be over here each night?"

He moved towards her again and Hermione hurried out of the cramped kitchen to avoid him. Cormac's frown changed to more of a glare as he chased after her and Hermione found herself wishing Draco didn't take such long showers.

"Hermione, come here," Cormac insisted, reaching for her arm. His fingers wrapped around her wrist and she pulled away sharply. "Come _here_ ," he demanded, grabbing hold of her again and not letting go.

"McLaggen!"

Hermione breathed a sigh of relief at the sharp voice that had come from behind her. Cormac looked up and glared, attempting to drag Hermione behind him. She managed to free herself from his grip though and took a step closer to Draco. A second later, his chest was pressed against her back and he was radiating anger.

"Get out," Draco ordered. Cormac glared at him and didn't move. "Get out!"

"You don't belong here," Cormac snarled, changing from the bubbly, friendly guy Hermione was familiar with. "You belong in Azkaban with your father, Death Eater."

Draco didn't react, much to Hermione's surprise. Instead of retaliating or sending a curse at Cormac, Draco reached down at grabbed Hermione's hand.

"I believe Hermione told you to leave," Draco said darkly. Cormac looked from Draco to Hermione, glaring at both of them as he took one step toward the door.

"This is who you're with now, Granger?" he asked. Hermione just stared at him and he sneered at her. "Got tired of banging Weasley and moved on to be a Death Eater's whore?"

Draco lunged forward at that and Hermione struggled to push him back. She grabbed his arm and pulled him away from Cormac who was grinning. Draco's grip on her hand was vice like and Hermione couldn't have pulled her hand free if she wanted too.

"Get lost, McLaggen," Draco snarled. He pulled out his wand when Cormac didn't move and Hermione watched Cormac's eyes grow ever so slightly.

Just before Cormac disappeared behind the door, he looked back at the both of them and said, "You can have her, Malfoy. She's a real bore anyway."

Draco roared after him, but the door slammed shut and Hermione pulled him back before he could do anything. She pulled his face down so he was looking at her and as soon as he focused on her, his face softened. His grip on her hand disappeared so he could hug her instead.

"What he said isn't true," he grumbled into her hair. Hermione knew that, but she also knew Draco tended to take every bad thing said about her to heart. "I should have come down sooner," he said, pulling away. He grabbed her arm and lifted it up to inspect. "He grabbed you pretty tight. Are you hurt?"

"I'm fine, Draco," she promised, reaching up and cupping his face with one hand. "You got rid of him and that's the most important part."

Draco scowled at the wall behind her.

"He'll probably come back anyway," he grumbled. Hermione gave him a small smile.

"Well, you'll be here to send him out again," she said. Draco grumbled to himself then sighed and leaned into her touch. His hair was still damp from his shower and it fell floppily into his face, but Hermione thought the look suited him rather well. "If it's all the same to you, I really do appreciate you getting rid of him," she said.

"Shouldn't have to," he muttered. Hermione just shook her head and stepped back. Draco's arms locked around her tighter and he eyed her. "Where are you going?"

"I'm hungry," she said. She didn't pull away again though. "If you want to keep hugging me, I'm afraid you'll have to follow me into the kitchen."

"That can be arranged," he said. He threw his arm over her shoulder and walked with her into the kitchen where the soup was still cooling. Hermione quickly prepared two bowls then leaned back into Draco's side as they ate standing up. "Are you sure you're okay?" Draco asked, adjusting his arm around her. Hermione smiled and leaned into him even more.

"Yeah," she said, grinning up at him. "I'm okay."


End file.
